Do The Digging Yourself
by zapisthename
Summary: They kicked me out of my village, not like I needed it anyway, all they ever did was work with dirt. But now, I'm free, going to explore new things. going to find things that my stupid villagers have never seen. but most importantly, I'm going to take revenge for underestimating me. M for language. Tekkit and Voltz pack integrated.
1. The Start

**I had to do it, I absolutely had to do it. Well, here it is. Its gonna be set in that Yogscast world of Minecraftia, well, loosely, but things are going to change, of course none of the Yogscast will be there in it, but there will be characters based on them for sure though. Read note at bottom.**

_"In the earth, there are all kinds of treasures, and if you know where to dig, you'll find Gold and Diamonds, but if you don't then all you will find is rocks and dirt. Look into yourself, it'll show you what to dig for, and where, but the digging, you must do yourself" _

I laughed, its been the most cynical I have ever been in a long, long time. But then again I have my reasons, I've just been kicked out of my house.

I come from some weird place where the elders respect dirt, and shun technology after all, and there is no reason according to them, to live anywhere but in dirt houses. Our elders, which include my parents never really taught me what to do as far as surviving was concerned, all I ever knew was dirt, and all the useless things that were achievable with dirt, which included building houses with stinky roofs and using scaffolding.

My parents told me that I needed to respect the land where I lived, and not take from nature, but hell if I was going to do that, all I ever wanted to do was be successful, and that, I was going to do.

Even if it meant that I'd have to tear down everything I ever loved, including my dirt village.

At the moment however, I was too busy with creepers to notice anything else. These pieces of shit were almost everywhere, I wonder how my fucking village ever survived them, what kept them away.

I tried, with futility to punch them to dust, but that was not working, so I decided to use the fact that they blow up to my advantage. The creeper came close, and I moved towards it as it hissed and began expanding. I quickly moved back as it exploded, harmlessly. It left a lot of dirt in its wake, which I picked up. It also happened to take a tree out, which I was glad for, because I could build new things with wood.

Back in my village, we did not have doors, the reason was simple, they said that doors needed wood, and they did not like to take from nature. Of course that meant that they loved to leave their houses open to burglars, but no one ever showed up. The other people in the village were too foolish to ever attempt anything that drastic, they had known nothing but dirt, even the food they ate was by killing those horrible zombies, which were then charred in a rough furnace someone had crafted.

Yup, I was a zombie cannibal.

The rumors were that in the capital city, far, far away, there was pig meat, they called it steak, I would love to try that out, that is if I make the night, my brother had kindly made it a point to tell me that without the dirt village, I was nothing.

Fortunately for me, there was a book I had stolen, a book that I had found somewhere off the boundaries of my village, the book that began the process of my expulsion from the village. It had a list of things that could be made out of things that were not dirt, things like wood, stone, even sand and glass that was not really in plenty around my place.

So with the wood I had, I made some wooden planks, which was awesome. Pretty soon I had a workbench, and with that I fashioned an ax, that I quickly used to cut down more trees, thus obtaining more wood.

I was done with the room pretty soon, it was tiny with almost no room to even breathe, but it would work. I even managed to work out a door which I used as a safeguard.

Tomorrow, I thought to myself, was a new day, I was a new man, I was going to show my village what they threw away, I was going to take them down. It was with this dream of power I fell asleep.

-x-

BOOM.

Nothing like a creeper explosion to wake you up.

"Ouch"

Feminine squealing, my favorite of all voices on this planet. Fuck. It sounded familiar.

I peered out of the open door, it was a familiar face, a face I knew well, Cristina.

"Let me in Will" she screamed. "Is that your structure?"

"Chris?" I called out. She was my best friend. At some point we had promised each other that we'd be there forever, but my expulsion seemed to have broken that promise.

"How did you survive this?" she asked me when she saw me, I smiled as I let her in. She looked like a creeper had exploded on her. The room inside was dark, so I punched a hole in the wooden wall to let in some light. In the horizon I could see some of those zombies and skeletons burning.

"They always told us that they burn" Chris said to me, slowly. "Never thought I'd get to see it"

"Me too" I let out, relieved for a moment that she was here.

I turned to her and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I got kicked out for supporting you" she said. I looked at her puzzled.

"I felt Headman Harris was being unreasonable kicking you out, so I did some snooping. You see, ever since I began living there, I observed how there were books, but I always wondered what they had in them, since dirt is not that workable with" she said to me.

I snorted. Tell me about it.

"Anyway" she said pulling out a dusty book.

On the cover it read, **100 Ways to Work With Glass**

I smiled. Chris would have called anyone out on their hypocritical tendencies.

"When I called him out, he insulted my dead parents and had me ejected. He let me keep the book though" she said, sadly.

"Really?" I asked her. "He let you have the book"

"Nope, I stole it."

I smiled. I stayed that way for some time.

"So what now?" she asked me. I was really happy, she was coming with me now.

"I have a plan"

**Done, first chapter out of the way. Well, read the next chapter to see how the anti hero Will and his friend Cristina go about conquering dirt village.**


	2. Not Good

**So you must be wondering why I would do a Minecraft fic, well, the idea is that I know more about Minecraft having played it and all, but there is so much potential, just like the videogame to create new stuff and mold old stuff into something greater, put your thoughts into action and make it worthwhile.**

**Now I'm not sure, but the chapters will be short, so that I can write more of them. The story is going to be good I think, you need to read it.**

**And tell me what you feel like too will you, a review never hurt anybody.**

* * *

So, there was digging. And then there was some more digging. It was true that unlike dirt, finding these diamonds was a pain in the ass. I had found some copper, some tin, some Iron and coal, but no Diamonds. I also found some green ore that I had no idea what it was, and I found a lot of it. For some reason there was a lot of it in a cave under the wooden hut that I had built for me.

Cristina had been busy hunting for sheep, because it was all she could do. I don't mean to insult her, but she was much too scared to actually venture into the caves and look for stuff, so she had found sheep and cows, and we'd eaten the steak everybody told us about. It was ridiculously easy to make, and tasted much better than rotten flesh that the zombies gave us.

I had some close encounters with those horrible creepers, but I had the sword to deal with them, I was real proud of it, I fashioned it out of stone and it was reliable enough. Well, speaking of reliable-

I was unaware that the swords had a limited durability. It came to bite me in the ass when I was dealing with a couple of creepers and then my sword..broke.

I was cursing my luck when suddenly a creeper exploded, leaving me one block away from a red colored substance. I'd heard of it, it was called burning water by our villagers, but the book had just called it Lava, and had told us that it was horrible and one of the worst fears of anyone who was mining underground.

Fortunately it emitted some hissing sounds, the sound of burning and warned me of where I was, so I decided to stay clear of them and look for the diamonds. If I was not mistaken, I was going to find them soon, I was pretty deep and I had a picture that told me what the ore looked like.

As I made my way down, I decided if there was no diamond, I was going to return to my hut and go to sleep, which I needed very much.

Fortunately for me, I found some yellow stuff, that was gold, some red stuff that the book had deemed to be redstone, and I also found some light blue ore. This was diamond, I was sure of it. I ran towards it excitedly and began picking at it with my stone pickaxe, but it took too long, and when it finally broke, there was nothing. No particle like it was supposed to.

What the fuck?

I kicked my feet against the wall as I let out a cry of frustration.

How was I going to take revenge and become successful when I couldn't figure out what in the hell happened to the single, diamond I found.

I sighed, it was five minutes before I moved, and that too was because I heard the unforgiving voices of the spiders, and what sounded like bones clunking together.

* * *

I realized what really made me like Cristina so much. It was her ability to cheer me up, as soon as I made my way back, I realized that things had changed. My mine shaft entrance, which was outside the house, but now it was inside. I heard Cristina outside and ran out to see what the matter was.

It was a house, one of the most beautiful ones I had ever seen, with a fancy roof. I had windows too like the stories I had heard from visitors. With transparent substance, that must be glass.

"I thought that'd cheer you up" I heard Cristina say.

"Its...It's amazing" I stuttered out. I was overcome with the beauty.

"Oh, don't be so amazed, there's stuff that's better than that" she said to me before showing me the book I had picked up. There were towers of stone, I had not even bothered reading that far, that was incredibly near sighted of me.

"How did you get the glass?" I asked her. "I did not find it in the mines below"

She smiled. "Even when they told us stories back at the village you never were patient. Glass can be smelted in a furnace from sand"

"Smelted?" I asked her, amazed that she knew this.

"Burned, like our steak, look, I even made some iron bars. You need to make tools out of Iron, this diamond you are looking for can only be mined with an Iron Pickaxe" she said to me flipping pages in the book.

I dropped the pick axe in amazement, how much had I not read?

"Teach me this furnace thing will you?" I asked her.

"Sure, come on, see, these sheep drop wool when they die, so I made loads of wool, but then the book told me that we could fashion beds, the real ones, not the dirt we sleep on, look" she said to me as she lead me into another room. There were two beds with sign posts, one read 'Will's Bed' the other read 'Cristina's Bed'

"We can sleep in comfort now" she said to me smiling.

"Cris, you are amazing. What would I do without you?" I asked her, genuinely overcome with emotion.

"Die?" she said laughing as we then got to work on learning new things from the book.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed how much Cris snored. It was amazing that I never knew this. I decided to let her sleep, I'd just made the iron pick axe and I was ready to go digging for diamonds, which I could use to make weapons and take over my village.

As I came outside to check out the surroundings, I saw a peculiar sight. A man with a white coat, chopping a tree.

"Hey" I screamed. "That's my tree to chop"

I pulled out my sword. He pulled his out, his was blue in color. I shuddered. It was a diamond sword.

Not good.

* * *

**Done, so read and review, things are going to be picking up soon.**


	3. The Man In White

**So I got 59 hits to this story so far, and I have a story that has 150,000 for 13 chapters, so I did get disappointed, but no problem, I want to keep writing this story, if not for anything else, for the sake of valuable writing practice.**

**Previously:**

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed how much Cris snored. It was amazing that I never knew this. I decided to let her sleep, I'd just made the iron pick axe and I was ready to go digging for diamonds, which I could use to make weapons and take over my village.

As I came outside to check out the surroundings, I saw a peculiar sight. A man with a white coat, chopping a tree.

"Hey" I screamed. "That's my tree to chop"

I pulled out my sword. He pulled his out, his was blue in color. I shuddered. It was a diamond sword.

Not good.

* * *

I was sweating now, profusely as the man in white came walking towards me.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Who are you? Get off my property" I said, scared. I was sure that he could tell I was scared, it was in my voice.

"Are you from one of the villages, you seem like an amateur" the man said. Now this was a surefire way of angering someone as proud as me, and I fell for it.

"Shut up, I will kill you" I said to him, not for a second believing in my own hype.

"Doubtful with that puny Iron Sword of yours, you need to relax, I don't want to kill you, I was just curious" he said to me smiling. I got a better look at him, he was blind and looked unlike all the other faces I had seen, and I hadn't seen a lot of them.

"So why were you chopping my tree, don't you know I own it?" I asked him.

The man shook his head. "No, you didn't really mark it, plus its only a tree, there's a lot of those" he said to me shrugging.

"Really, where?" I asked him, excited.

"I can tell you are new to this, veterans like me don't really need to chop down trees anymore" he said to me.

"Is that why you were trying to get the tree then?"

The man laughed. "Oh no, this was a rubber tree you see, it gives me rubber" he said to me. I had a blank face which told him that I did not know what this 'rubber' was.

"How do you not know what rubber is?" he asked me.

"It was not in the book" I said, before I could stop myself. It was careless of me to be so naive and give away a secret. This man could kill me and then kill Cris and end it all for me, all my plans, if he followed up, I was screwed. I couldn't let him have the book.

"You have a recipe book?" he asked me. I nodded, surprised that he knew about it.

"May I see it, I won't do anything else I swear" he said to me. I had two options here, take advantage of his momentary lapse of defense and get him, or just go and get the book.

I cursed myself as I went back to the home to get the book, this man would probably extract it off me.

I was such a coward.

By the time I came out, the man already had a work bench set up and was engrossed in it. He was crafting something, his efficiency was mind boggling, the way he just moved his hands, items I had never seen were popping out.

"Hmm, thanks for showing me the book" he said to me as he took it from my hand. There was a momentary tussle as I did not want to give the book away, but then I had to concede.

"So this is a standard vanilla book, and that is also pretty outdated. No wonder you are so bad at this" he said to me before pulling out another book, a blue covered one.

"Here you go" he said to me. I flipped the pages, this book was at least five times fatter than the previous one and had a lot of material I had never seen before.

"And here" he said to me, before handing me another block.

"This is a special kind of crafting bench, it has a book attached, it has all the recipes and you can quickly make things" he said to me as he threw me a block.

"Can I have this rubber tree now?" he asked me.

"Okay" I nodded, still hesitant.

He got to work chopping it as I stood there watching him do it.

"I can tell you are new, so why are you subjecting yourself to the harsh locales, why not just stick to the village you lived in?" he asked me.

"I want to kill my village" I said, short, to the point. He looked at me, with wide eyes.

"I just helped a future murderer?" he asked me.

"I'll not do anything to you" I said to him, mocking him. Wondering if he would have any response to my jibe. He did.

"There is nothing you _can_ do to me" he said to me, stressing more on the word can, showing me just how inferior I was.

"Anyway" he laughed, continuing. "My name is Derrick. I live a kilometer to the west" he said to me."You can't miss it, there is a volcano that spews red stuff, lava to you" he said to me. I nodded, and then told him about myself, well, not anything much, apart from my name.

"I have a nice apparatus, I think we can be friends, murderous tendencies not withstanding. We can help each other" he said to me.

"How can I possibly help someone more knowledgeable than me?" I asked him.

"Ah, nothing, just some mutual back scratching. If I'm honest, I have some people I'd rather kill too you know"

"You want me to kill them for you?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No" he said to me with finality. "Listen, you come to my house someday okay, make the trek, its rather far away though, so you be careful" he said to me.

"I'll be there" I said to him.

"Fine, off I go then" he said as he picked up the remains of the chopped tree. I began looking at the books, when I looked back up he was in the sky.

I looked at him in shock, I had never seen anything other than birds traverse the sky like that. I watched him as he soared into the sunrise, my mouth agape.

"I have got to get that for myself" I said, loudly.

* * *

**So, will Will build a flying thing. Find out in the next chapter (not really, but he will make one down the line)**


	4. Revenge

**Chapter Four, sorry for the delay. Things happen in this chapter.**

"Will, I am not going down there" Christina whined.

"Chris, you absolutely have to, you have no choice."

"Why don't you go, you've been doing that for some time haven't you? Come on, I hate that place"

"There is nothing to be afraid of there"

It had been a week since Derrick had left me with a really fat book, but along with the book there was a manual that taught me things about Energy units, the concept was what I was busy researching, it left me with no time for digging.

Christina had been not much help with the digging help, she had combed down the forests during the day to find all the rubber we needed to make ourselves more useful in this cruel unforgiving world. Derrick's book had a lot of fascinating things that I wanted to try, and one of the first things I made was steel, and a steel Paxel. The Paxel was a pickaxe, shovel and an axe at the same time, a mighty effective tool that saved a lot of time.

Chris had been reading up on the farming aspect, and we had a cow farm and a sheep farm, they were protected with fences and there was a wheat farm that we had going on for supplying ourselves and the animals with food.

The more time I spent reading the book Derrick gave me, the more I began fantasizing about destroying my home village and taking revenge on the people who had kicked me out. I knew it would take me some time to actually put any of my knowledge to practical use, but once I got there, it would only be a matter of time before I would strike, and take revenge.

I had also read up on the flying thing that Derrick seemed to have. Only two things had such an effect, a flying ring and something called a jetpack. Both the items were mighty expensive and were things that I could as of yet, not afford.

But with the limited amount I had, I had been able to fashion a generator, and some wires. The generator could run on coal, and provide power. I did not have things made that could actually make use of this power, but I planned on doing a lot of things with it once I got the chance.

This brought me back to the conversation I was having with Chris.

"Chris, there is nothing to be afraid of, you have a diamond sword, what could go wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me with horror in her eyes.

"I could get lost" she cried out. "I could get blown up by those awful creepers, or get stung by spiders, shot by skeletons or eaten alive by zombies or worse, fall into lava and burn to my death" she said.

I smiled at her overreaction, but my callous attitude did not seem to give her much hope.

I'm a woman aren't I Will, shouldn't a man take care of his woman? Shouldn't a woman be allowed to do the menial things, like manage a farm while the man does the hard, manual labour? And at night, when he comes back tired, the woman can tend to her man's wounds and feed him" she said to me, hoping that this would make me budge from my current reading and do the so called 'hard labour' she herself was not interested in.

"Yes, but you are not my woman Chris. You're a good friend" I said to her, my tone jovial.

"Oh" she said. It seemed like she was a bit disappointed with my response. I chalked it up to the fact that she was going to be forced to go into the mine shaft and do some digging.

Her expressions did not fill me with excitement and killed any mood I had to get some research done, I decided that I'd let her have her way.

"Chris" I said to her, she had walked into her room. She came back when she heard me calling out to her.

"I'll do the digging, okay?" I asked her. She took a sigh of relief.

"But" I added, smiling as I watched her face fall at the mention of a 'but' "You have to come with me. I can't have my partner afraid of a thing like digging. We are going to be doing a lot of it Chris, and I need you"

Chris smiled. Looks like my plan of accompanying her had saved the day for all of us.

"Good, it is so much better when you are with me. But is it true? What you said? About needing me?" she asked me.

"Yes, you are my best friend. How could I not need you?" I asked her.

The smile on her face vanished as she nodded. "That's right, best friends" she said to me in a solemn tone. I was glad that she was taking it so seriously.

"Awesome, we can get to digging now can't we?"

* * *

It was night, and Chris was sleeping. We had a lot of fun in the mines as I let her deal with creepers and the like, stepping in to save the day if the things got sticky and she needed my help. But the reason I was out was completely different. I had been peering out of a hideout I had built. The hideout was special, because it looked like a dirt hill from the outside, but from the inside, I could see everything.

I hadn't even shown this to Christina, as I did not trust her completely. This hideout was mine, and just mine, no one was ever going to find out. But I would have to tell her eventually to prevent her from digging it up and ruining it for me.

As I looked through the windows, I saw someone. Someone familiar. Someone I knew very well. My brother.

He was looking in the direction of our house, and I knew why he had come. He had a wooden sword in his hand, kind of ironic for a guy who hated everything but dirt. But there were no dirt swords. I saw him moving towards my house, and was filled with rage.

I remembered what he had said to me the day I was kicked out, his words were like burn wounds, like they were being burned into my skin. He had called me useless, and it was time for me to take my revenge.

I came out of my hideout, and came directly into his line of sight. He saw me and I could tell he was smiling. I was of course, unarmed.

"So this is what buddy boy has been building eh?" he asked me, almost mocking me.

"Not impressed?" I asked him.

"People who plunder nature don't impress me kiddo" he said to me, inching closer towards me, his sword in hand.

"Here to bring me back Jack?" I asked him.

He laughed. The same laugh that had always annoyed me, the same laugh I could never do anything about.

"Not bring you back smartass, I came here to kill you. But first" he said looking towards a chest that was placed outside my house. A chest that had a signboard next to it. The signboard read 'Diamonds'

"Willy, Willy, Willy" my brother said laughing as he saw the chest. His eyes were gleaming. I began praying for some wild creature to arrive, but none came.

"You don't know how valuable diamonds are buddy boy, but I do. I will take these from you, and you won't be able to do anything about it. I have heard stories about their value. Do you know how much money the village will receive?" he asked me.

"What's the point, all you'd do with it is bury it in the dirt" I deadpanned.

"I should kill you for that boy" he said to me. His condescending tone was starting to slowly anger me.

"This house and these farms you've built are impressive, but I have a weapon here, something I'm sure you never learned to make. I mean living alone, you couldn't have learned much. Could you?" he asked me. Mocking me seemed to work. At least to him.

"But before I kill you, I'd like to see your face I take your precious diamonds you've found shall I?" he said as he began walking towards the diamonds.

I smiled, of course, with his back turned, he couldn't really see the smile. But I knew something that he didn't.

Trapdoors.

As soon as he came five blocks within the chest, the trap doors that I had hidden with camouflage opened, and dropped him into a ten block deep hole.

He began shouting, but he was so deep no one could hear him, but I had this planned, all of it.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE WILL" he screamed. His voice echoing, enough to hear me, but not really enough to carry.

"No" I said to him.

He screamed again.

"You know Jack" I said to him, now employing the same tone he'd take with me. "You might think you're strong, but really, you're stupid. You're stupid for underestimating my ability, and now, to get out, you have to beg. So do it" I said to him.

"Ha, like you'll kill me if I don't"

"I will" I said to him, seriously.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, LET ME OUT" he shouted. This time the voice carried.

"You woke up Christina probably, anyway, don't insult mother" I said to him jovially.

"She's not your mother, YOU ARE NOT HER SON" he shouted.

"For some reason, I don't care for that" I said to him, and I meant it.

"Will. Please" he said as quietly as he could.

"Better" I said to him.

"You know Will, you are stupid to think I don't know how to dig" he said to me.

I peeped in, the day was beginning to break and I could see he had a stone pick and a crafting bench set up.

"Underground" he said laughing. "You can't find me" And he dug the stone he was standing on.

Only to fall deeper, onto a single stone slab, that was surrounded by lava.

I rushed down through the mineshaft, I had the pit marked if I needed to visit it, and that's what I did. I peered down through the hole he had made, and saw him, standing on that one stone slab.

"WILL?" Jack shouted "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

"Lava. It burns"

"I was lucky to find it" I continued. "I had trap doors set up that'd drop you into the lava and kill you, but you had to dig in a place where falling would save you"

"WILL, GET ME OUT. PLEASE" he shouted.

"That's what your begging sounds like?" I asked him as I pulled out sand.

"WILL, WHAT IS IN YOUR HAND?" he asked me.

"Sand. Glad you asked? Want to know what's so great about it?" I asked him. There was no answer.

"It falls down if there is nothing underneath. Goodbye Jack" I said to him as I prepared to drop a sand block on his head.

"WILL. NO PLEASE"

"Also Jack, rule 1 of digging, never, ever dig directly downwards. But you always were rash" I said to him as I heard him scream 'NO' loudly.

The sand block fell on him, hitting him and knocking him into lava. I watched as he burned to death

"I don't regret it" I said to myself.

* * *

**So how was it. I know I wanted Jack to die later, but I think this is perfect. The story really kicks of now. Will's plot for revenge just went into overdrive. R&R, and keep reading.**


	5. All Alone

'How does it feel killing me little brother?'

It was the same nightmare I had been having for the last week, the same nightmare played the same way over and over again.

My brother was in front of me, tied to a post, about to be crucified. I had obviously recognized that it was a nightmare because the world was collapsing. It was raining fire balls, it was like I was in a separate dimension.

Somewhere in the distance, I heard crying, somewhere else I heard pigs snorting, and the closest to me of course, I heard my brother.

Was it guilt?

Unfortunately for the last week, I could never find out, as I always woke up, but this time, I woke Christina up with me, and she was there to check on me.

"Bad dream again?" she asked me when she realized I'd opened my eyes and re-joined the world.

"I have to tell you something that'll make you hate me Chris" I said to her. My voice sounded parched, like a person who'd visited what legends called 'The Nether' and had his throat sucked dry due to all the hellfire in there.

"Nothing will make me hate you Will, try me" she said to me. Her voice was gentle, keeping me calm, despite sensing my obvious distress. She was awesome at doing that, she'd always been.

"Talk to me?" she asked me. I nodded.

"I- I killed my brother" I said, as quickly as possible, hoping that she hadn't caught on to it, her expression betrayed her though.

"You what?" she asked me shocked.

"A week ago, he came, came for me, came to kill me" I said to her.

"What do you mean he came to kill you?"

"Something is going on Chris" I said, sounding much more frantic, sounding exactly like how I sounded in my nightmares. I put a hand on my shoulder, but she pulled away. The look on her face was one of a person who felt betrayed. I could tell, I'd had the very same look on my face not very long ago.

"Will" Chris said, shaking. I couldn't tell if it was from anger or something else.

"Talk to me Christina, please" I moaned. I couldn't take it if she left now, I needed her now more than ever.

"Will, why are you here? What are you planning? "she asked me. Her eyes had fear in them, I couldn't tell if she was scared of what I was planning, or if she was scared of me.

"What do you mean Chris?" I asked her, trying to lie, trying to get away from it.

"Don't lie to me" she shouted. Her words hit me, they reminded me of my brothers shouting a week ago. "You think I'm a fool, I see the destructive sticks that you keep looking at, I can tell that you are planning something"

"I am not planning anything, come on Chris" I said trying to get her to stop talking about things, but she seemed adamant.

"Bullshit" she screamed. "All I get from you is lies Will, I know what you want, I can guess. You want to destroy our village don't you?" she asked me.

I couldn't say anything, she was smart, and she'd figured it out, and now, she was going to leave.

She walked towards me, and slapped me, hard.

"Tell me the truth" she screamed. I nodded.

"You plan on destroying our home?" she asked me, her voice was now more shocked and distressed, I was glad she'd stopped shouting.

"I wanted revenge for what they did to me- what they did to us Chris. Don't you want the retribution too?" I asked her. She looked at me aghast when I asked her that question.

"Fuck you Will, I never wanted to kill innocent people. That is not retribution"

"What is retribution then?" I screamed, it was my turn now.

"What is fair Chris, is it fair that my parents disowned me, is it fair that they kicked you out for agreeing with me? Is it fucking fair?" I shouted. Punctuating each word, for emphasis.

"Will" Christina said quietly. "I don't want to fight you on this"

"Good, me neither" I shot back, glad that this argument was over. "Let's get back to work" I said as I got my Paxel ready.

"No, Will, I'm going away" she said to me as she looked down. I could tell she was crying.

"You said nothing could make you hate me, then why are you leaving?" I asked her as I watched her pack some food, a pickaxe and a sword in her backpack.

"I don't hate you Will, but being around you any longer will make me hate you" she said to me as she zipped her bag and began walking out.

"Chris, wait, please I need you. Come back" I said, beginning to cry, not wanting to be alone.

"No Will" she stopped and turned back, her voice filled with anger. "What you really need is a fucking slave. Well, I refuse to be your slave. Okay" she shouted before turning back and walking away.

"Chris." I shouted, chasing after her, only to see her running away. There was a note on the ground, I picked it up thinking it was from her.

_Gone to dig stuff, alone, when you come back and I'm not there, I want you to read this and be proud of me. Love. Chris_

By the time I looked up, she was gone, she was not coming back. I went back into the house. I was alone. Again.

-x-

I had packed, what little things I had, I had the diamonds, the copper, the wires. I had destroyed the rest, left some stuff in a chest buried somewhere near the remains. I needed to get away from the place, I decided that I was going back to Derrick, so here I was, close to the volcano thing he'd told me about. I saw him working on a huge vertical glass tower. He spotted me and waved, before flying over to where I was.

"Hey Derrick, I need a place to stay" I said to him. My face could probably give away my distress, and I could tell that he sensed it.

"What happened Will?" he asked me. There was concern in his voice, not something I was used to.

"I need a friend Derrick" I said to him, there were tears in my eyes. "Because the only one I had just left me."

Derrick smiled.

"Ah don't worry about it mate, I have a couple of friends, if you move in with us, then you'll have three new ones, and you can trust them" he said to me.

For the first time I felt like there was hope.

"I'd love that"

"Welcome aboard then" Derrick said to me as he landed and shook my hand.

"We're gonna wreck shit together, I promise you that mate" he said to me, smiling.

**Two in two days is not bad eh. Now some of you might think that the story is moving too fast, no it isn't, this village thing is merely the first arc of many many (hopefully). Read and review. Chris is not over with yet. You'll hear from her.**


	6. Changes

It had been two weeks since Chris left me all alone, and I must say, I was dealing well with it. Well, as well as one could deal with such things I suppose. I found two other guys Derrick was working with, one of them was a red haired, foul mouthed snob who loved to dig, his name was Shane. The other one was much more polite and well composed, his name was Lucas.

Together they were apparently opening some sort of cookie factory that they would then use to sell cookies to all of Minecraftia. I did not really get the concept of a cookie, I never had one before, but then these guys fed one to me and I was hooked on to their idea.

My revenge was coming along nicely, I had learned how to make a musket, which was a handy little thing that shot projectiles at people and hurt them. The day I made it, we had a lot of fun shooting Shane with it.

Shane did love digging though, so did I, and as I learned from Derrick and Lucas, I dug with Shane. We'd go deep into the shafts only to encounter tons of creepers or zombies, somewhere, something brought us together, it was probably our love for adventure, we had one as often as we could.

Shane was also pretty reckless and loved making trouble, something we had in common. We'd wreck things only for Derrick or Lucas to chide us. I did have a lot of fun, I did not miss Chris at all.

Okay.

Who the fuck am I kidding. I missed her a lot.

I spent the days digging and learning and the nights wishing that I could change things with her and make them right. I regretted telling her the truth, if I'd kept my mouth shut, the nightmares of my brother could have vanished and she would never have to find out, but then I thought that if she had found out, maybe she'd hate me even more for keeping it from her? This was all really confusing to me.

In the past all I did was dig dirt, and work with dirt, it gave me time to think, but now, with the work on the factory and everything, I didn't even get the time for that, all I did now was learn to craft. I learnt a little bit about machines and energy, but what I took to instantly was the Alchemical aspect of this world. I was fascinated by the things one could achieve. I was amazed when Derrick showed me an Energy Compressor that magically turned stone to diamond. Well, it was a lot of stone.

The one week I lived with them told me everything I needed to know about the value of ores, I wasn't interested in some of them, but now, it felt like everything needed them, I began to value my findings a lot more now, and I was doing well for myself.

I still missed Chris though.

Derrick seemed to sense that I was still hurting over what happened to me. He had told me about his own problems with the ladies (I didn't believe him one bit though) and decided that I needed to do some actual work.

"Will, I have a very important job for you alright?" he asked me one day as I was preparing to go digging with Shane.

Shane gestured to me that he was going to go in. I nodded as I watched Shane go.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I need you to move out and build a separate warehouse for us" he said to me.

"All alone?"

"Well, Shane, Lucas and I will visit as often as possible, but I think you need to go and do this alone. This will be a great test of what you've learned so far won't it?" he asked me.

I nodded. "You've got a point there" moving away could make me look like I was actually earning my keep.

"I'm gonna pay you handsomely buddy, so don't worry about it okay?" he said to me in a reassuring voice. It was a voice that had sympathy in it, and I hated being sympathized with, it made me feel pathetic.

"You don't have to do that for me Derrick. Just, thanks for everything, I'll get it done, tell me what you need" I said to him.

"Okay, I'll explain it to you"

-x-

**Chris's POV**

I had had it with Will, leaving was really difficult, but I had to do it, it didn't matter that I loved him, all that mattered was he wanted to kill everyone who ever loved him, including his own parents.

My own parents were never around, and I know how much they're important in a person's life, which is why I found it so difficult to understand why Will would even think of killing his own brother.

I decided I would return to the village, and convince the elders in the village to bring him back. He could still be saved, and I would do anything to make sure he was.

**The Village Of Dirt.**

An old lady sat in the dirt home, waiting for news, of her son, or sons. Nobody had heard from Jack for days, and then, one day, a message arrived.

"His name has been etched in the dirt mound, our son Jack is dead" It was her husband who said it, the finality in his voice made her believe it.

"And the other-"

"There is no other, he deserted us, now there will be no news of his death. We had one son, he died"

"How did he die?"

"We can't tell till we find the body"

**Somewhere in a cave.**

I had waited, for a long time in the shadows, but no more. I had journeyed to the deepest realms of the nether to get stronger, to bring down my wrath upon Minecraftia, and now I was being told that the only people who could harm me had another person with them.

"Are you sure someone has joined?" I asked him, the slave nodded.

"No problem, we'll deal with them, just like we've been dealing with all the ghasts, and the blazes, and the magma cubes. I, Ispharel, will bring my wrath upon this world.

**Yes, there is going to be more, just you wait. Read and review.**


End file.
